Salvation
by fraocharonaigh
Summary: AU, Semi-Cannon. It’s been five years since the birth of Darth Vader. Believing his wife and unborn child were murdered by his own hand, Vader willingly cast aside the last connections of his humanity and, along side the Emperor, he became one of the most
1. Default Chapter

**Salvation**

**Author: Fraoch A'Ronaigh**

**Summary: AU, Semi-Cannon. It's been five years since the birth of Darth Vader. Believing his wife and unborn child were murdered by his own hand, Vader willingly cast aside the last connections of his humanity and, along side the Emperor, he became one of the most feared beings of the Galactic Empire. Will he stay this way, or are forces beyond his control about to change his destiny once again?**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. **

**Rating: M. It may eventually go down to an M rating, so it's best to just rate the whole thing M..**

**A/N: Heavy spoilers for Episode III. Anakin/Padmè pairing. I've never actually written a fan fiction before, mainly articles about real life situations, so this is new to me. Think of this as Episode III ½ J**

**Chapter 1**

Standing along the bank of windows in the former Jedi Council chambers, Darth Vader, heir apparent to the ruler of the Galactic Empire, surveyed the latest refugee reports handed to him by the leader of the Coruscant Guard. Despite his best efforts to remain focused on the task at hand he couldn't stop himself from remembering the former occupants of the room.

It had bee five years to the day that he had been told that he would not gain the rank of Master among the Jedi and he found himself reliving the old anger he felt on the momentous day.

The Chambers had been fully occupied by the Masters while he stood in the center of the room, expecting to be given the goal he had been working towards for over ten years. Master Windu succeeded in gaining himself an enemy that day when he told Anakin in no uncertain terms that he will not make the rank of Master.

_Is it any wonder I killed the bootlicking coward, he mused as he tried again to focus on the reports in his hand. Despite his best efforts, the old thoughts lingered, rendering him incapable of being able to concentrate._

Now images of Obi-wan forced their way into his mind and Vader crumpled the papers in his hand giving himself over completely to the hate that filled his being. No one, not even the most fearless of the rebels trying to usurp the Emperor, had the power to anger Vader as easily as the memories of Obi-wan did. His former trainer was the bane of his existence. Vader consciously regretted nothing of his turn to the Dark Side, except for his inability to kill Obi-wan as his former friend seemingly ceased to exist.

Pulled out of his dangerous thoughts by an announcement from his com link that there were guests on the way to his chambers, Vader quickly brought himself under control. While the Emperor enjoyed his giving himself over to his hate, he grew tired of killing those who stumbled upon him while he was reliving old memories and he had recently begun to create a more civilized persona among his men. He remembered the impotence he felt at having to follow orders blindly and felt that being fair to those closest to him was a better option than creating enemies that would turn on him in the future. Of course, he still destroyed those who questioned him, but it was becoming a rare occurrence for him to kill for no reason. The door to his chambers opened, revealing his most trusted advisor.

"Master," Coruscant Guardsman Walthal said as he walked into the room. "A ship from Naboo has requested the right enter our air space. I brought the information to you as soon as it was requested of us, per your orders."

Memories of his trips to the former peaceful planet filled him when Walthal mentioned Naboo. Images of the lakeside retreat, the palace and his wife crashed upon him and he struggled to suppress them while Walthal waited for his reply.

"Allow them to enter," he finally replied. "Have them land and begin preparations for the ship to be boarded." Wilthal nodded and left the room to carry out his orders while Vader still struggled to compose himself. He refused to give into the feelings that were filling him, as they did each time he thought of Padmè. Sometime he grew weary of the struggle, but the happiness of the old days had no place in his new life. Padmè had been dead for five years and he still loathed himself for having killed her while consumed with hatred for Obi-wan. Yet another black mark against his former Master.

Refusing to allow himself to wallow any longer, Lord Vader left his chambers to began the search of the ship.


	2. Salvation2

**Salvation**

**Author: Fraoch A'Ronaigh**

**Summary: AU, Semi-Cannon. It's been five years since the birth of Darth Vader. Believing his wife and unborn child were murdered by his own hand, Vader willingly cast aside the last connections of his humanity and, along side the Emperor, he became one of the most feared beings of the Galactic Empire. Will he stay this way, or are forces beyond his control about to change his destiny once again?**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. **

**Rating: M. It may eventually go down to an M rating, so it's best to just rate the whole thing M..**

**A/N: Heavy spoilers for Episode III. Anakin/Padmè pairing. I've never actually written a fan fiction before, mainly articles about real life situations, so this is new to me. Think of this as Episode III ½ J**

**Chapter 2**

The ship, a Nabboian Royal Cruiser, gleaned dully in the docking bay. Rarely seen during these times, many of the troops waiting to board were impressed by it's sleek design and obvious importance. Vader stopped when he entered the bay and stared, momentarily nonplussed at seeing it sitting there. _Today seems to be a day of memories _he sighed in his mind as he began to walk towards the ship.

"Report," he barked to the leader of the guards, his mind filled with images of Padmè.

"Royal Cruiser 39-437, Commander. Non-aggressive ship, used by those thought to be of importance on Naboo," the guard replied.

"I am aware of what type of vehicle it is," Vader growled as he turned to look at the guardsman. "I would like to know why it is here."

The guardsman swallowed audibly and rushed to answer. "They did not say Sir. The only thing we were told was that the one of the occupants wished to speak to you personally."

"How many are aboard?"

"Six, Sir. Four driods and two life readings were given during the scan."

"Weapons?"

"None can be seen from the scans, Sir."

"Secure the ship," Vader ordered the guardsman. He stood back while the troops boarded and within moments a static voice spoke out of his com link. "Ship secured, Sir. Her Royal Highness Jamillia and her escort awaits you in her cabin."

Mulling over the fact that Jamillia was still Queen of Naboo when her term ended three years earlier, Vader entered the ship making a mental note to check on the current standing of Naboo. When he arrived at the Queen's chambers he mockingly bowed to her. "Your Highness, how may I be of service?" Even with his mechanically enhanced voice, the sarcasm of the question was obvious.

"Lord Vader," Queen Jamillia replied, her tone curt and showing strain at her obvious dislike of the creature before her. "I am here on a mission of great importance. I have been given the unfortunate duty of personally requesting your help in the matter." She looked up at the royal guard standing next to her and then back to Vader. "We-I need you."

Knowing the occupants of the room could not see his face, Vader allowed his surprise to show. Need him? For what? What could anyone on Naboo possible want from him? He looked at the woman before him, her beauty in no way matching that of his Padmè and contemplated how to reply.

The guard, standing next to the Queen shifted impatiently as silence filled the room drawing Vader attention to her. She was roughly five seven in height and wore the colors of the House of Naboo. Her face, covered by the customary veil of the guard, was not visible to him and he searched her using the force. Finding nothing of interest, he turned back to the Queen.

"What is it you request of me?" He finally asked.

The Queen let out an audible breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was going to be allowed to plead her case. "A child of great importance has been taken from Naboo by the remnants of the Trade Federation, we need you to help get her back."

"You're here to request that I help you find a child?" His surprise was evident to all in the room this time despite his efforts to mask it.

The Queen held her breath a moment before replying knowing that what she said next could easily cause her death. "Not just any child, Lord Vader. Your Child."


	3. Salvation3

**Salvation**

**Author: Fraoch A'Ronaigh**

**Summary: AU, Semi-Cannon. It's been five years since the birth of Darth Vader. Believing his wife and unborn child were murdered by his own hand, Vader willingly cast aside the last connections of his humanity and, along side the Emperor, he became one of the most feared beings of the Galactic Empire. Will he stay this way, or are forces beyond his control about to change his destiny once again?**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. **

**Rating: M. It may eventually go down to an M rating, so it's best to just rate the whole thing M..**

**A/N: Heavy spoilers for Episode III. Anakin/Padmè pairing. I've never actually written a fan fiction before, mainly articles about real life situations, so this is new to me. Think of this as Episode III ½ J**

**Chapter 3**

Vader stood stock still a moment, reeling from the information that had been given to him by the Queen of Naboo. _His child. How was that possible. Padme died before giving birth. Had the child survived somehow? How could he not know about it? Wouldn't he feel his own child?_

Queen Jamillia and her guard nervously watched the dark creature before them. He had began to pace the room and completely ignored them and all that surrounded him. His confusion was obvious to the both of them causing them to fear that he would kill them before allowing them to speak.

Unable to stand the feelings filling his being, Vader sat in a chair opposite of the Queen and leaned towards her. "How?"

"Padmè survived long enough to give birth," Jamillia replied, not unkindly. Despite her best efforts to hate this man, this creature, even she was unable to deny the anguish radiating from him.

"Padmè lived to have our child?" He repeated. His disbelief evident.

"Yes. S-she lived long enough to name her and request that we protect her," Jamillia replied softly.

"What is her name?"

"Leia."

Leia. His child. Padmè's child. The apprentice to the Dark Lord of the Sith lowered his helmeted head to his hands and struggled to contain his emotions. He didn't notice when the Queen's Royal Guard stepped towards him, only to be brought up short by her Queen.

"Why wasn't I told?" He questioned, his mechanical voice sounding out of place in the emotionally filled room. He hated his new self more at this moment than he ever had in the past when he was learning how to use it. The inability to portray his true emotions hurt him at times, but not being able to fully express his pain over the knowledge that he had a child was cutting into him.

The Queen replied timidly, knowing what she was about to say could set Vader off. "Obi-wan," she began only to be cut off as Vader jumped to his feet.

"What does he have to do with this," he growled.

"He felt it best to hide her from the Emperor," She replied right before Vader grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. Her guard jumped towards the two, but was stopped by a shield surrounding them.

"You allowed Obi-wan to decide the fate of MY child?" He roared the question at the woman he held. His anger, so black at that moment, shook the walls of the room. The Queen's guard pounded on the invisible shield surrounding the two, shouting for Vader to release the Queen to no avail. Knowing that she had to do something to stop him, the Guard screamed the only thing she could think of to take his attention from her Queen.

"Anakin!"

Vader dropped the woman he was holding and turned to the guard, his movements clipped as he tried to reign in his temper. She dared to call him by his name, momentarily reminding him of his former humanity. "Anakin Skywalker no longer exists," he spat out as he reached for her. Control be damned. The pain had to stop. Death was the only answer.

He grabbed the guard and slammed her into the wall, lifting her by the neck so that she was face to face with him. "Anakin Skywalker is dead," he said as he began to squeeze her neck, intent on snapping it while she struggled to speak.

"N-no," she gasped. Spots began to dance before her eyes. "Anakin is alive." She reached deep into herself to finish before he killed her. "He is alive in my heart" she got out before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

Vader dropped the guard to the ground. "What? Who are you?" He ripped her veil off her face and stared down at his beloved Padmè. "Padmè? How?" He dropped to his knees and pulled her close to him. "Padmè," he repeated, his mind in turmoil.

"How?" He yelled to the woman stirring on the ground across the room.

The Queen, her heart breaking at seeing her friend encased in the mechanical limbs of the monster before her wasted no time in answering. Her fear almost tangible to Vader.

"Obi-wan saved her," she replied, her voice hoarse from his chocking her. "She almost died from your strangling her and he saved her."

Vader looked down at the woman he held in his arms and felt his heart literally shatter into a million pieces. "I was told that she died. Palpatine..."

"Didn't know," Queen Jamillia finished for him. Vader, silent, stared down at Padmè as he felt his world shift out of his control once again.

Half way across the galaxy, Darth Sidious felt his control on Lord Vader weaken slightly.

"Interesting," he said to himself as the events taking place in the Queen's cabin filled his mind.


	4. Salvation4

**Salvation**

**Author: Fraoch A'Ronaigh**

**Summary: AU, Semi-Cannon. It's been five years since the birth of Darth Vader. Believing his wife and unborn child were murdered by his own hand, Vader willingly cast aside the last connections of his humanity and, along side the Emperor, he became one of the most feared beings of the Galactic Empire. Will he stay this way, or are forces beyond his control about to change his destiny once again?**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. **

**Rating: M. It may eventually go down to an M rating, so it's best to just rate the whole thing M..**

**A/N: Heavy spoilers for Episode III. Anakin/Padmè pairing. I've never actually written a fan fiction before, mainly articles about real life situations, so this is new to me. Think of this as Episode III ½ J**

Padmè Naberrie Amidala Skywalker was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming because she could feel the presence of her life-mate Anakin surrounding her. After five long years of the noticeable absence of the presence, the young woman nearly cried upon waking and losing it. But it was still there. The presence, the heat, the feeling of being loved. "Ani," she said quietly while reaching out to feel him, for he had to be near her. He had to.

A gloved hand, one she knew so well, grasped her own and squeezed. Padmè broke down into tears. "Ani, it is you," she sobbed out, her voice equally as hoarse as the Queen's. "I knew you would come back to me. I knew it." She turned to her beloved only to let out a gasp of dismay when the helmeted head of Lord Vader look down upon her.

Vader noticeably flinched at her reaction and let go of her hand. "I'm sorry," he stammered out, knowing that his appearance scared her. Filled with conflicting emotions, he said no more while she sat up and her face showed the comprehension of what had happened was returning to her.

"An…Lord Vader," she amended as she began to speak to him. "Despite your efforts to kill me, once again, I have survived. Will you give me the courtesy of allowing me to speak further without trying to murder me?" Her tone cooled while speaking and she felt, rather than saw, Vader flinch again.

He nodded and moved away from Padmè, allowing her to go to her Queen. After assuring herself that Jamillia was alright she turned back to Darth Vader. "As the Queen has explained, my child has been taken captive and we require your help in getting her back."

Noticing the stress she put on Leia being her child, Vader just nodded. "Anything. I'll do anything you need me to."

"I thought you might," she replied stiffly. "Sit down, please, and allow me to explain what has happened." Vader sat on the nearest chair and watched her as she began to tell the story of what had happened to her and her child after he tried to kill her five years ago.

"When Obi-wan brought me back to the ship, I went into labor. He," her voice broke slightly, "He told me that he had left Anakin by a lava pit, knocked out but alive. He was unable to kill him, he said. Giving into the hate, he explained to me, would make him no better than Anakin when he turned." She looked into Vader's eyes as she spoke, knowing she was hurting him and not caring. She wanted him to feel the pain she felt. If it made her no better than the Dark Overlord who controlled forces she could never imagine, so be it.

"I almost died while delivering, that much of the prophecy was true. However, what Anakin failed to see was that he was the reason that I was dying in the prophecy. He, in his rush to save me, caused the prophecy to almost come true." She continued to look at Lord Vader, refusing to equal this creature to the man she still loved. "Obi-wan explained that Palpatine allowed Anakin to see these visions of my death in his dreams, but did not allow him to see the cause or end result."

Vader sat silent as she continued, to overcome with emotion to form a coherent sentence, let alone react to the news she was giving him. He could only fill himself with the sight of her. She was so…cold now. That was his fault of course. Was it too late to find the warmth again? She reacted to him before she saw him. It was still there. Could he be with Padmè again? He brought his attention back to her as she began to speak again.

"After I delivered Leia, Obi-wan brought me to Naboo. Search driods were sent around the galaxy to find him and we had no time to do anything else. I assumed the identity of one of the Queen's handmaidens and raised my daughter on Naboo. Obi-wan went into exile. Because of the Queen's attachment to my child, the remnants of the Trade Federation kidnapped her in the hopes of forcing the Queen to form an alliance with them to over-throw Darth Sidious and you."

She sighed and sat down as she continued, "They have no idea who's child it is that they have. If they did her life would be in even more danger. I can feel her, Vader. She is still alive. I need to find my daughter and you have the resources to do it."

"I will stop at nothing to see my daughter returned," Vader stated when she finished.

Padmè only nodded, expecting nothing less and rested her head on the back of her chair as the emotions of the past week finally caught up to her. Her baby, the love of her life and sole reason for the good that managed to stay in her soul was taken from her. Thinking Vader had finally found them, she went into a emotional panic until the missive was received on who had her. Then being forced to ask Vader for help, only to be near death again at his hands, all the while feeling the warmth that was Anakin was too much for her to handle. She was exhausted. She needed to rest. She needed to find her daughter and be at peace again. She needed Anakin.

Jamillia looked over at her friend and realized she was at her wits end. She needed to be strong for her now and she turned to Lord Vader. "Padmè is exhausted, Lord Vader. I'm taking her to her room to rest." She stood, daring him to deny her and wasn't surprised when he did.

"Padmè can rest here, Queen Jamillia, while I arrange new transport for us," he replied, his tone leaving no room for argument. She nodded as he left the room. She was as tired as Padmè. While she may not be Leia's mother, she loved her with all of her being. This past week had been horrid for her as well.

"Jamillia." Padmè turned slightly in her seat to look at her friend. Her voice showed her utter exhaustion. "It will work out won't it? He'll be able to save Leia, right?"

Jamillia sat next to her friend and pulled her into her arms and held her, as much as give comfort as to gain it. "He will stop at nothing to gain her back, Padmè. I know this just by seeing his reaction."

"I know," came her friend's reply. "But will he give her back to me?"

Having no answer, Jamillia just held her friend and stared at the door Vader had left through.


	5. Salvation5

**Salvation**

**Author: Fraoch A'Ronaigh**

**Summary: AU, Semi-Cannon. It's been five years since the birth of Darth Vader. Believing his wife and unborn child were murdered by his own hand, Vader willingly cast aside the last connections of his humanity and, along side the Emperor, he became one of the most feared beings of the Galactic Empire. Will he stay this way, or are forces beyond his control about to change his destiny once again?**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. **

**Rating: M. It may eventually go down to an M rating, so it's best to just rate the whole thing M..**

**A/N: Heavy spoilers for Episode III. Anakin/Padmè pairing. I've never actually written a fan fiction before, mainly articles about real life situations, so this is new to me. Think of this as Episode III ½ J**

Darth Vader strode across the landing dock with none of his inner turmoil showing. Issuing a command that his ship be readied and this one be placed under full guard, he went to his rooms located in the former Jedi Temple. Once he enter his room he allowed his emotions free reign. Screaming in pain, the young Sith Lord tossed his desk across the room.

She was alive. His wife. His reason for being who he was now was alive. His child has survived. It was all for nothing. He became who he was for nothing. Seething, he walked into his private chambers and threw a chair against the wall. He snatched the hologram of Padmè off of his desk and stared at it.

_Everything was for nothing, his mind screamed. Nothing. They're all dead for nothingHe thought of his former Masters and felt his heart crack again. He murdered them all; the younglings, the Masters, the Padawans, all of them for nothing. The power he craved was never needed._

_My young apprentice, you know that is not true. The voice of his Master entered his mind. Everything happened for a reason. This is your destiny Lord Vader._

_You gave me those visions, Sidious, Vader screamed in his mind at his Master. You made me think she would die._

_I showed you only what I saw, young one. Nothing more, nothing less. Even my visions can be incomplete. I have given you power beyond your wildest dreams. You are meant to be where you are today._

_Either way, Master, I will accompany Padmè and find my daughter._

_Of course you will, Lord Vader. I wouldn't have it any other way. Feeling the bond between the two of them return, Darth Sidious cut communication with his apprentice and began to form a plan on how to best use this information._

A short while later, Vader joined Padmè and Jamillia on his ship The Executor. He had a regiment of clones brought aboard in case they were needed, gave his orders to the droids in the control room and then went in search of Padmè. Even knowing that she rightfully hated him, he couldn't stay away from her.

He found her in her quarters, sitting on her bed holding a hologram. He could always sense her feelings and this time was no exception. Her heart was breaking as she stared at the image in her hands. He waited a moment for her to acknowledge that he was there and when she didn't he asked if the image he was holding was of their daughter.

"Yes. This is my daughter Leia," she replied softly, too deep in sorrow to even attempt to push him out of the room.

"May I see it," he asked and was shocked when she held the image out to him in response.

Barely able to contain his excitement, he snatched the image from her and looked upon the face of his daughter for the first time. She was small for a five year old. Her hair was twisted into intricate braids and her eyes, as dark as her mother's, were lit impishly as she waved to whoever was taking the hologram. She was, he recognized, at the lake house he and Padmè had stayed at so long ago.

Tears, unseen by Padmè but felt, streamed down his face as he looked at his baby. She was so happy, so full of the light it practically seared him from the image alone. "She's beautiful," he said in awe. "She looks exactly like I imagined you as a child."

He turned to her and saw that she was staring at him, her eyes heavy with unshed tears. "Padmè," he reached out to comfort her only to be denied and she jumped away from him and stood.

"No." She shook her head at him, the tears finally falling. "No. You are not him. Don't touch me. Don't." She shouted as he stood as well and tried again to reach for her.

"Padmè, I am still him," he said quietly.

She continued to back away and replied. "You said it yourself. Anakin is dead." She spat at him next. "You killed him."

"No-I, I'm still here, Padmè," he pleaded as he tried to capture her hand.

"Stop it. Just stop it, Vader," she hissed. "You're not my Anakin and you can never be my Anakin."

Impotent with rage, the Dark Lord stood immobile in the center of the room as her words crushed him. She wouldn't listen to him. She refused to hear him. In the silence he became aware of her muffled sobs and his heart ached with wanting to comfort, but he also became aware of something else. His own breathing.

The sound of his breath coming out of the mask became foreign to him. _She's right_, he thought. _I'm not Anakin. I could never be the man she wants again. _

He turned and stumbled to the bed to sit as the realization hit him. _I can't be who she needs. _

Padmè stared at the broken creature before her. She refused to call him a man, let alone think of him as her Ani, but it was difficult to watch the obvious struggle he was going through. Her very being wept seeing his anguish, but felt there was nothing she could do. He was a part of the Dark that surrounded her world now. He wasn't Anakin.

That didn't stop her from stepping closer. No matter how much her mind rebelled at the thought of this creature being her husband, her body and her heart betrayed her. She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. She felt him shudder once and then he grasped her hand in both of his and he began to sob.

His sobbing was odd sounding to say the least, she thought, through the mask She sat next to him and squeezed his hand. "Anakin," her voice broke as she said his name and she had to compose herself. He lifted his head and looked at her and she could barely make out his eyes behind the mask. "Why don't you take off your mask?" she asked softly, wanting nothing more than to look at his face again.

"I can't," he replied. She felt, rather than heard the regret in his voice. "I'll die without it on."

"What?" Padmè was shocked at his words.

"Obi-wan." His voice hardened at the mention of his old Master's name. "Obi-wan damaged my lungs when we battled. I can't breath without the respirator."

"Oh, Anakin. I didn't know. Obi-wan never said anything about it."

"Why would he? I didn't matter to him." He said, devoid of emotion now. Thinking of his old Master was not what he wanted to do now.

"Anakin, Obi-wan would have told me if he hurt you that badly," Padmè began, but was cut off by Anakin.

"Told you? Padmè, he cut my arm and legs off," he shouted to make her understand. She flinched away from him and he forced himself to gain more control. "He cut my arm off, he cut my legs off and he left me there to die."

"I don't believe you," she replied softly. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe that."

Vader stood and began to pace the room, his heart beating wildly at the thought of her defending Obi-wan. What did he expect though, everyone always believe Obi-wan over him.

"Anakin," Padmè's voice trembled slightly as she stood. She could feel the heat radiating from him and knew he was close to losing it again. "Please. Please listen to me."

He turned to her and allowed her to speak. "Obi-wan didn't do that to you. I know it, Anakin, because I would have felt it happen. Our love," she tripped over the word slightly but continued on. "Our love would have allowed me to feel it."

"Then how do you explain it, Padmè? I felt the pain rip through me before I blacked out from it. I remember it happening, all of it."

"Ani," His heart skipped hearing her call him that, "Maybe you felt my pain. Maybe Palpatine used that against us and clouded your mind."

"What?"

"We were both so in tuned to each other, it is a possible explanation. I felt it when you and Dooku fought. I felt it when you were hurt in the Clone war when fighting in Cato Niemoidia. It's not such a stretch to think that you felt my pain."

"Palpatine," he began, only to be cut off by Padmè.

"Is a liar, Anakin. His entire existence is based upon lies. He lied to you, to me, to the Republic. Why do you believe him on this?"

"Why would he have me enclosed in this if it weren't true, Padmè? It makes no sense."

"Let's find out the truth together. Take off your helmet," she replied simply, knowing that nothing would convince until she saw his face.

Vader stood in front of her, unsure of what to do. Even if it weren't true, he could survive for a short amount of time without it on. He did it every night prior to going to bed and hooking himself up to the respirator in his chambers. He could show her and put his mask back on before any damage was done. But did he want her to see him as he is now? No longer the handsome man she loved, but a distorted image of his formal self.

He could barely stand to look at himself and she wanted to see him. Could she handle it? Despite her belief that nothing was wrong with him, he's seen it with his own eyes. Will she forever be lost to him if she showed her?

Padmè reached out and touched his arm. "You once told me that you would do anything I asked of you, Ani. All that I ask now is that you allow me to see your face, please."

With a sigh he turned his back to her and pointed the fasteners. "I need help removing it." Padmè unfastened the helmet and lifted it over his head revealing closely cropped hair, similar to what he wore as a padawan. He pulled the front of the mask off while his back was still to her and stood there, afraid to turn around.

"Anakin?"

Hearing the plea in her voice he turned to her and tried to ready himself for her reaction. It was what he expected.

"Ani, oh Ani," she sobbed uncontrollably when she looked at him for the first time in five years. His scar running down his eye was more prominent and dark circles marred under his eyes and he was very pale, but he was still her Ani.

"I'm sorry, Padmè," he said softly, in his own voice. "I had hoped that it were true and I was still the same, but," he stopped when she continued to stare at him, not in revulsion he realized, but amazement.

"Padmè?"

Just hearing his voice without the mechanical enhancement sent warm shivers through her body and Padmè unconsciously leaned closer to him before replying. "You're still the same. Pale, but still the same."

"That's impossible," he muttered and turned to find a viewing glass. He strode over to the glass hanging above her vanity table and look at himself. The same as always, ruined skin and twisted lesions spread across his face in a spider web pattern. "Padmè, I'm still the same," he said softly as he turned to her.

"I know Ani," she replied with a sob.

"No, I mean it's the same as before, the scars. Don't you see them?" He questioned her, quite astonished that she seemed oblivious to them.

"Ani, they aren't there. I swear it, I don't see them."

"This is impossible," he repeated through gritted teeth, scared and unsure of what is happening.

"Ani, come here," Padmè said to him and held out her hands. He walked over to her and grasped them, confused at what she wanted, but happy none the less that she wasn't frightened of him any longer.

"Do you notice, Anakin, that you're not struggling for breath? You're breathing on your own without the respirator."

He stared at her, his eyes filled with wonder at the fact that she was right. He was breathing just fine. It had been minutes since he had taken off his mask and he was breathing fresh air again. "Padmè, I don't understand this," he said with his charismatic grin she remembered so well. "But, I'll go with it."

Padmè laughed quietly and her eyes devoured the face she dreamed of every night since that that dreadful day five years earlier. He looked so tired to her. His eyes were heavy with lack of sleep and the marks from his mask had dug grooves along side his eyes and mouth. Without realizing what she was doing she lifted and hand and lightly ran her fingertips down the marks causing Anakin to freeze in place.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she pulled her hand away. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's alright," he grabbed her hand and brought it close to his heart. "It's just that it's been so long since anyone has touched me, it startled me." He looked down at her, his eyes as expressive as always, and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "You, m'lady, are free to touch me any time you wish it."

Padmè stared at him silently, wanting so much to just let go of the past and be with her husband again, but she couldn't. There were too many questions that needed answering and the barest glimmer of an idea occurred to her to test something out on Anakin. Without thinking about it, she pulled both her hands out of his and grasped his face.

"Anakin, you can feel my hands on your face, correct," she asked him.

"Of course I can," he murmured as he burrowed his face against her hands. Her scent, the one he remembered so well, filled his senses.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you feel, Ani," she said softly and she began to outline his face with her fingers. She started with the puckered scar that ran across his right eye.

"Nothing. I feel nothing when you touch there."

"What about here?" She ran a fingertip down the side of his cheek and smiled slightly when he groaned.

"I feel you, Padmè," he replied with another groan as she did the same to the other side of his face.

"And here?" She rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip and actually felt a jolt of desire from him that was so strong it nearly made her knees crumble. He kissed her thumb in reply.

"Don't you see, Ani? You can feel my touch everywhere except for on your old scar. You're not scarred. You're the same as before," she said gently as she continued to explore his face.

"I don't understand," he replied, the confusion evident in his voice. "What purpose would it served for me to think I'm scarred?"

"To stop you from seeing your humanity, Anakin. He didn't want you to see that you were still Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and my husband."

"No," he replied with conviction, his faith in the Overload automatic. "He wouldn't lie to me, Padmè. I am his apprentice. I will succeed him one day. There is no reason for him to lie."

"Then you explain it, Anakin," Padmè exclaimed, anger filling her. Anger at the situation, anger at his blind obedience and most of all, anger at herself for allowing herself to think that anything had changed.

"You don't understand," he cried out to her. "He saved me. He gave me everything, for nothing, Padmè. Nothing." His gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly to emphasize his point. "He asked nothing more of me than to give him my word that I would follow him and he more than kept his end of the bargain."

"Follow him, Anakin? He made you sell your soul to him," Padmè shouted. "You gave him everything. And you're too blind to see it." She turned from him to try to compose herself and he grabbed her by her arms and spun her to face him.

"Don't turn away from me, Padmè." Anakin kept his tone even, despite the hurt that was filling his soul. "You did it on Mustafar, don't do it here too. Don't you turn against me again. Not when we were just starting to connect."

Padmè tilted her head to look up at him and her eyes were as cold as ice. "We've been here before, Anakin." Her voice, as cold as her eyes, chilled him to the bone. "This is where you try to kill me - again."

"No. Never again. I will never hurt you again, Padmè."

"Hurt me? What do you think you're doing now, making love to me?" She shrugged his hands off of her shoulders and turned her back to him. "Ever since you joined him you've done nothing but cause me hurt."

"Padmè, please listen to me. I am the same person I was before. I am still Anakin. You showed me that today." He brought his fist to his heart and held it there realizing that it was true. "My heart still beats like it used to. My feelings, they are still the same for you. Nothing has changed, Padmè." His voice trailed off when she spun to face him.

"Nothing has changed, you say? Nothing? You murdered hundreds of people, if not thousands on his orders!" Her chin trembled as she fought back tears. "You destroyed the Jedi, Anakin."

"It was war, can't you understand that?"

"War," she cried out in disbelief. "That's your defense? It was war?" She walked towards him, her anger surging again. "You call killing innocent children war? What kind of monster are you?"

Anakin just stared at her with hooded eyes. She couldn't read his thoughts and she shivered with fear, afraid that she went to far and was about to die. Instead of killing her like she thought he would, he reached out to her again.

"No." She shook her head at him, denying him the right to touch her. "I allowed myself to believe that you could change, Lord Vader. But I was wrong. You aren't the man I love."

She walked away from him and opened the door to her room. "Leave me," she said quietly as she turned to look at him.

Anakin stood in the center of her room, his anger obvious to her. His jaw was clenched tightly and she could almost see the darkness the surrounded him. She knew his temper well, he had held back as long as he could and she pushed him too far, forgetting again that he was not her Ani. There was nothing to stop him from killing her where she stood. She braced herself as he walked towards her, his fury evident in every step he took.

"Fine," he grit out between clenched teeth as he walked past her trembling form. "You know where I am if you need me." With that said, he left her standing shocked and alone in her room.


	6. Salvation6

**Salvation**

**Author: Fraoch A'Ronaigh**

**Summary: AU, Semi-Cannon. It's been five years since the birth of Darth Vader. Believing his wife and unborn child were murdered by his own hand, Vader willingly cast aside the last connections of his humanity and, along side the Emperor, he became one of the most feared beings of the Galactic Empire. Will he stay this way, or are forces beyond his control about to change his destiny once again?**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. **

**Rating: M. It may eventually go down to an M rating, so it's best to just rate the whole thing M..**

**A/N: Heavy spoilers for Episode III. Anakin/Padmè pairing. I've never actually written a fan fiction before, mainly articles about real life situations, so this is new to me. Think of this as Episode III ½ J**

The dream was coming again. He tried to fight it off and failed as he always did. It still came, the images of his past best left alone. He shifted in his sleep in a vain attempt to ward the nightmare off. If he could wake up he would, but he's never been able to, yet. The dream took him.

He was in the Jedi Temple in the room where he gave up the rest of his soul. It was dark there now, the sounds of fighting had receded and he was acutely aware of his own breathing. The thick, coppery smell of blood filled the air of the training room.

He could hear something in the shadows of the room, but couldn't make out what it was. It sounded like weeping, but worse. He saw a shadow move along the wall and he turned to face it. His heart thundered in his chest. He knew that whatever was in the dark wanted him dead.

A sound of laughter filled the room causing him to jump in fear. It was a sound as pure as the light. A child's laugh. It filled him with dread. He turned to run from the room, but was trapped. There was no way out.

His hand shook as he reached for his light saber, shook so hard that he could barely grasp it. He would kill it if it touched him. He was a Jedi, he could protect himself from anything.

A child stepped out of the shadows. A small toe-headed boy was walking towards him and his knees gave out at the sight of him. It was one of the younglings that he had ruthlessly cut down.

_Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we to do? The child's voice struck his soul and he tried to stand. Every night he was given the choice to save the younglings and every night he failed._

"Go. Run away and never look back."

Too late.

A single flash of light in the shadows and the boy is dead.

"No!" He screams and looks at the boy lying on the floor. His head had been severed from his body.

"Why?"

There is no reply, only the sound of movement in the shadows.

Another child steps forward. A young girl this time.

_You're supposed to save us. _

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Still on his knees, he sobs a reply.

Another flash of light and the girl is dead.

The shadows press upon him now, leaving him no way to move. They change into the children he had killed and surround him. Voices, like echoes, fill his head.

_You're supposed to protect us._

_You're a Jedi Knight, you're supposed to save us._

_Why did you kill us?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

"I didn't mean to," he screams to them as he struggles to stand. "You don't understand. I had to."

_Help us._

"I am. I won't fail you again."

_It's too late. He's here._

A light flashes in the dark and the children draw back. The monster was there, just behind him. All he had to do was turn around and face him.

_Protect us. The children speak as one. Save us from the monster._

Anakin turns to face the monster. It's Vader.

"I WILL kill you." He pulls his weapon out, no longer frozen in fear.

Vader laughs, the sound grates across the darkened room and causes his blood to turn to ice.

_You cannot kill me. I'm a part of you._

"No." He tries to lift his light saber to strike Vader down, but his arms won't move. He looks down and sees that his arms are now Vader's arms.

"No. No." He shakes his head in denial as he stares at the mechanical arms that were now his. "No. Please. No."

His voice changes. He is Vader. "No."

_Yes. His own voice replies. He is looking at himself now. His old self. The Jedi that he once was._

"It's a trick." Terrified, he backs away from his former self.

_Can you kill me now? His own voice asks._

"Yes." Vader pulls his sword out and strikes at the figure before him. Anakin is dead.

He wakes, as he always does, with a scream stuck in his throat.

hr

The room was dark. Not so dark that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face, but dark enough to render a person senseless. She'd lost count of how long she'd been locked in the room. Three days, three weeks, a month - she had no idea. All that she knew was that she went to bed at home and woke up here and she hadn't left the room since.

She cried at first. Cried for her mom. Cried for her Aunt Jamillia. Cried just to cry and it hadn't worked. No one came for her. She thought she was being punished and tried to remember what it was that she could have done wrong to be put in this prison, but couldn't think of anything. She was alone. She was frightened.

Her mother's voice was in her head telling her to be strong. Stay strong Leia. You have to stay strong. She tried to be strong for her mother, but it wasn't working either. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mom. She wanted out of this room.

Leia turned over in the box-like bed she was laying on and stared at what she thought was the door. Judging by the way her stomach was growing, it was nearing the time when the protocol droid was going to bring her food and she was anxious for the little bit of contact it gave her with the outside world. She questioned the droid daily, to no avail. It never spoke to her, but it was something from behind the door. It made her feel less alone.

Sure enough, the door opened and the child silently congratulated herself on being right. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she realized that it wasn't a protocol droid at the door this time, but a man.

"Who are you?"

The man shuffled into the room as if he were in pain when moving. He had a dark cloak on and the hood was pulled over his head. He answered when he got close to the bed.

"I'm here to take you away from this place, Leia." His voice wheezed a bit as he spoke to her and she realized he was an old man.

"Why?"

The old man laughed as if she had made a grand joke and had to support himself on the table behind him. "You're so much like your father, aren't you," he asked when he finished.

Leia's ears perked up hearing him mention her father. Her mother never talked about him. She only told her that he died when she was still pregnant and let it go at that.

"You knew my father?"

"Child, I know your father now."

"But -" He cut her off before she could speak.

"Questions can be asked later. I need to get you out of here before they realize that I'm here. Come along now." He held his hand out to her and waited for her to take it.

Leia wasn't sure what to do. He was a stranger to her, but he knew her father. She wanted to learn about her father. But, was it safe to go? It had to be better than being locked up in this room though. She stared at the man a moment longer and then placed her hand into his.

"Yes," he wheezed. "You are much like your father." With that said he took his cloak off and wrapped her up in it so that she was completely covered. "Don't be frightened. I just need to make sure you're hidden so I can get you out of here."

Leia nodded, though he couldn't see it and waited to see what would happen next.


	7. Salvation7

**Salvation**

**Author: Fraoch A'Ronaigh**

**Summary: AU, Semi-Cannon. It's been five years since the birth of Darth Vader. Believing his wife and unborn child were murdered by his own hand, Vader willingly cast aside the last connections of his humanity and, along side the Emperor, he became one of the most feared beings of the Galactic Empire. Will he stay this way, or are forces beyond his control about to change his destiny once again?**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. **

**Rating: M. It may eventually go down to an M rating, so it's best to just rate the whole thing M..**

**A/N: Heavy spoilers for Episode III. Anakin/Padmè pairing. I've never actually written a fan fiction before, mainly articles about real life situations, so this is new to me. Think of this as Episode III ½ J**

Padmè knew that when she asked for Vader's help, it was going to be difficult. But she didn't realize exactly how difficult it would actually be. It had been three days since Vader stormed out of her room. Three days with nothing more than a courtesy droid coming once a day to tell her that they have no leads on where Leia is yet.

She should be grateful. She knew that. And, in some small way, she was. But it didn't stop her from resenting his ability to ignore her. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but this wasn't it. He was always so hot-headed, she just assumed that he would come back to her to continue their fight. Or to beg her forgiveness. But he hadn't.

She gritted her teeth and reminded herself that this wasn't her Anakin. He may have hung on her every word and did everything he could to see that she was happy, but this was Vader. He could care less about her and had no qualms showing it.

That's not entirely true, a small voice said in the back of her mind. He wanted to try to fix things between you two. You are the one who pushed him away.

With a sigh of self-disgust she pushed the thought away. Stop it. He's not Anakin. He can never be who you love. I was right in pushing him away.

She walked over to her desk and looked at the image of her daughter. Next to it was Vader's helmet. She put it there after he stormed out of her room, thinking he would come back. Now she just looked at the two objects until she got tears in her eyes.

How can someone as beautiful as Leia come from someone like him? She picked her daughter's hologram up and ran a finger down the frame. Much like Vader, she couldn't help but notice how the light shined out of her daughter. So beautiful. My baby.

Holding back a scream of pain that wanted to rip its way through her body, she put the image down and looked over at the mask. She picked it up and held it for a closer inspection. It gleaned dully from the lights in the room and she could see that it was dented in some places.

Probably got those murdering some innocent who didn't listen to him. She bit back a disgusted sigh. Stop it. You can't know how these came to be here. For all you know he tripped and dented the helmet. Thinking of Vader tripping brought an involuntary giggle out and she had to put the mask down to cover her mouth to stop from laughing.

Unable to quell the laughter, she fell limply to the desk chair and let it out, the image of Vader falling running through her mind over and over. That's how Jamillia found her, a few moments later when she entered the room.

Her friend was laughing, almost hysterically, into her hands. It brought an involuntary smile to her own face and she asked, "What's so funny?"

Padmè gasped and sat up straight, startled out of her mirth. "Jamillia, you scared ten years off of me," she admonished.

"Sorry. I was just surprised to see you sitting there laughing." Sheepishly, Jamillia hung her head and walked further into the room to sit on the bed. "So what did you find so amusing anyway?"

Padmè smiled again and shook her head. "Sorry old friend, it was nothing more than a silly image running through my mind." She stood and walked over to Jamillia, her expression turning serious.

"Did you find anything out?"

It was Jamilla's turn to shake her head. "No. Nothing." Frustration showed openly on her face. "I've practically been everywhere on this ship and I've found nothing that will help us."

"Well." Padmè patted her leg in understanding as she sat down next to her. "We really didn't expect him to talk to anyone about what his plans are. At least we tried, right?"

Jamillia nodded, her heart heavy with failure. "I know. But, something…anything would be better than what we know now."

"I know." Thoroughly dejected the two women sat in silence, each lost in thought so deep that they didn't hear the protocol droid enter the room.

_Lord Vader wishes to tell you that nothing new has been found since your last update._

Both women jumped, startled when the droid spoke. Padmè watched the droid turn and leave the room.

"That's it. That's all he's going to give us." Frustrated, she stood and began to pace in front of the bed. "No news."

"Well," replied Jamillia. "No news is good news, right?" She got a look of such disgust from Padmè in response that she turned away and shut her mouth.

"Forget this!" Fed up, Padmè turned and stalked over to the wall. She pushed a button and asked where Vader was.

"Lord Vader is in the solitary on level three," came the reply.

"Padmè, what are you doing?" Jamillia watched as her friend practically ran to the door way.

"I'm going to find out what is going on. He's not going to keep information from me anymore." She flew through the door, anger apparent in every step.

Jamillia, alone in Padmè's room, just closed her eyes and hoped that nothing horrible would come of this.


End file.
